


Unravel The Stars

by JuniperNeedsSleep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperNeedsSleep/pseuds/JuniperNeedsSleep
Summary: Luna knew that she would never be more than a weapon.Something sought after and used over and over.Her visions were a curse and a blessing.They were her means of keeping her alive in The Willows, a terrible place where children with gifts of their own are stripped of their very being just to keep The Red Court and their Wanderers at Bay.But that is until she met Connor.*Written in Verse*
Relationships: Luna and Connor





	Unravel The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> *Written in Verse*
> 
> *There will be mild swearing*

~Waking up to a Non Life.~

My screams wake me up  
Before my heart monitor  
Sky rockets in my panic.

The pain is welcomed though

It's a reminder I'm alive.  
For now. 

~Living is harder. ~

I could feel my surroundings  
And sigh a sigh from another life.

I could stay with the fear  
That harbors in my head and  
Whispers dark things I wish  
Weren't true. 

Or

I could run. Now. Today. 

And find Connor.


End file.
